Achele, pequeñas historias
by Sautre
Summary: Oneshots de Lea y Dianna.
1. Odio

**He decidido juntar todos los Oneshots en uno mismo para evitar jaleos **

**Ademas así creo que es mas comodo para todo el mundo no? :S**

**Gracias**

* * *

><p>Era un beso profundo, con pasión y amor, pero también con risas y mordiscos. Tirones de pelo que entre las carcajadas salían de sus bocas.<p>

Lea le cogía por la cintura provocandole cosquillas, mientras Dianna jugaba con el pelo de la morena haciendo que esta echara su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la rubia tuviera vía libre hasta su cuello.

Se besaban con recelo, como temiendo que las pillaran pero sin querer ponerle fin a eso.

Empotrándose contra la pared, cayendo sobre los sofás, tirando los guiones al suelo. Cerrando la puerta con pestillo y aprovechando los escasos diez minutos que tenían entre escena y escena.

Escuchando el ajetreo que se oía desde fuera del camerino. Ignorando llamadas de teléfono absurdas que en ese momento no les parecían importantes.

Pasando las manos por la pierna de la otra, subiendo esas cortas faldas que les hacían llevar.

Arremangando las camisetas ajustadas, besando el vientre mientras bajaba mas abajo.

Perdiéndose por todos los poros de su piel y olvidándose del mundo.

Maldiciendo esa voz que les pedía que volvieran al set de grabación para continuar con las escenas.

Vistiéndose rápidamente entre besos cortos, besos fugaces que les sabian a poco en ese momento pero que sabían que luego terminarían lo que habían empezado.

Quitando el pestillo, mordiendose una ultima vez el labio antes de salir.

Dedicandose miradas lascivas, provocadoras, que nadie diria que sus personajes sienten odio. Profundo odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, tenia un rato libre y he aprovechado para escribir esto :S<strong>

**Los que sigais mi otra historia " vidas cruzadas" esta actualizado :D los que no lo habiais leido... ahora ya podeis LOL **

**Un beso: sautre ^^**


	2. Sensaciones

**Otro pequeño trozo achele =) **

**no quiero obsesionarme con ellas pero esq... son tan obsesionables LOL!**

**a ver que tal**

Se levanta por las mañanas y ya huele el café recién hecho. Una sonrisa invade su rostro cuando por la puerta aparece Lea solo con una pequeña camisa que apenas cubre la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus bronceadas piernas.

Entra lentamente con una sonrisa y una taza de café en las manos

Le acaba de despertar con un buenos días y un suave beso.

Le da un sorbo al café que unido a la simple presencia de la morena le provoca calor. Calor cuando se acerca por detrás y la abraza esperando a que la rubia termine su café y emplee su boca en cosas de mas provecho.

Le aprieta con fuerza, con temor a que se le escape. Deposita suaves y cortos besos sobre su cuerpo provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

Lea...- suplica Dianna- Por tu culpa se nos hará tarde

La morena hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas y siguió con lo suyo, besandole el cuello, metiendo la mano por debajo de las sabanas. Acariciando su vientre con suavidad. Subiéndole la camiseta de tirantes con la que dormía la rubia.

Descontrolada es como se siente la rubia entre sus brazos. Cuando la gira y se quedan cara a cara, cuerpo con cuerpo y la acaricia en lugares que tendrían que estar prohibidos. Le propina besos por toda la espalda.

Cuando suavemente la acuesta del todo en la cama, con cuidado, sin ninguna brusquedad, acomodando su pelo y le da un pequeño beso en la boca para separarse y quedarse contemplando el rostro de su chica.

-Eres preciosa- le dice la morena apartándole un pequeño mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara-lo sabes?

Eso hizo que Dianna se sonrojara. Lea conseguía hacerla sentir como una princesa si se lo proponía.

Hacia que se sintiera la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

El timbre sonó y hizo que las dos miraran hacia la puerta.

Ves!-Le culpa Dianna- han llegado y aun no estamos listas!

Mmmh- La morena le planto un beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama.- No te enfades cariño, voy a decirles que esperen cinco minutos- dijo abriendo la puerta- tu vístete rápido o se nos hará tarde por tu culpa!

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿que? Que morro tienes!- Exclamó la rubia mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Aveces la morena conseguía sacarla de quicio.

Una vez Lea salió de la habitación. Sintió frió cuando la dejó. Un escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que la morena se aleja de ella.

Ella consigue provocarle un huracán de sensaciones que aveces la rubia no puede alcanzar a comprender.

**¡Gracias por leer! ;D Si sigues tambien "vidas cruzadas" ya esta actualizada.**

**Acepto sugerencias para otros oneshots u otras historias!**

**Comentar, gracias!**


	3. Fin de semana

**Otra pequeña historia, me resulta mas rapido y facil escribir estas historietas :P**

**Aunque sigo aceptando peticiones etc...**

**http:/ .com/ watch?v=fHQnbeiW**

**Es la canción que me ha inspirado. Las pongo para que os pongais en situación xDD Si no os gusta decirlo y ya!**

**Ahí va:**

Los primeros rayos de sol ye entran por la ventana. Lea abre los ojos y mira a Dianna.

Estan las dos acostadas pero al contrario que Lea, la rubia aun duerme.

Estira su brazo por encima de ella para apagar la lampara que Dianna dejo encendida la noche anterior mientras leia.

La rubia se durmió sin cerrar el libro y ahora duerme acurrucada junto a el.

Lea se le queda mirando, observando el sube y baja de las sabanas provocados por su respiración.

Si se queda completamente en silencio incluso puede escuchar sus murmullos en sueños.

Al igual que ha hecho con la lampara, estira su brazo y con cuidado aparta el libro para que pueda estar mas comoda.

Se queda contemplando sus gestos, cuando mueve su nariz a los lados porque le hace cosquillas y luego sonrie sin motivo aparente.

A los pocos segundos se da cuenta de el porque de su sonrisa. Ha despertado.

Si me sigues mirando asi me vas a desgastar- Dice la rubia aun sin abrir los ojos y acurrucandose un poco mas.

Es que eres tan graciosa-Le contesta la morena acariciandole el pelo- ¿sabes que hablas en sueños?

La sonrisa de la rubia se acentuó al oir eso- Callate y dejame dormir.

¿mas aún?- se quejo la morena- ¡pero si duermes como una marmota!-Terminó diciciendo esta mientras reia y la abrazaba.- Ven aquí.

Las dos se acurrucaron un poco mas. Lea aspiraba el dulce aroma que provenia de la rubia, ese suave olor que tenia sin siquiera echarse perfume.

Sabes que algun dia de estos tendremos que salir de esta cama ¿verdad?- Preguntó la morena

Cinco minutos mas- contesto la rubia que aun no habia abierto los ojos desde que estaba despierta.

Bueno vale, pues voy a preparar el desayuno mientras- Dijo Lea haciendo ademan de levantarse

No!-exclamo Dianna abriendo los ojos al fin y girando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos-Quedate, si total es fin de semana!

Vale-no fue necesario insistir mucho- pero ven aqui- dijo esta tendiendo sus brazos.

Lo unico que hizo la rubia fue darse la vuelta hacia ella completamente y acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Esta vez cara a cara las dos. La morena rozó su nariz con la pequeña nariz de la rubia. Esta vez ambas cerraron los ojos. En ese momento les hubiera gustado parar el reloj en ese momento y permanecer asi.

Quedaron asi abrazadas hdurante horas. Total, era fin de semana.

**Gracias**


	4. Somebody to love

**Otra pequeñita historia. Perdonar si os parece muy evidente pero tenia que poner una sobre esto, era superior a mis fuerzas XD**

**Gracias por las ideas, confesaros que algunas ya me han rondado la cabeza pero es que tengo tantas que no se con cual empezar y se me junta todo y me bloqueo :S**

**Aun asi gracias por todo! :D**

Las luces apagadas. Solo se escuchan las voces de la gente gritando desde bajo del escenario, expectantes.

Todos los componentes del cast colocados en fila, esperando a la señal.

Lea y Dianna no estan en la misma fila pero se miran, se desean. Esperan el momento en el que Cory empiece con la canción para poder girarse.

Luces encendidas. Las chispas saltan alrededor del escenario.

Justo era el momento en el que el publico enloquece, grita y aplaude con gran efusividad.

La coreografía comienza, paso tras paso. Todos se mueven al unisono por el escenario.

Lea canta un solo y Dianna no puede evitar mirar aunque para eso tenga que realizar un gesto no muy recomendable para su cuello.

Falta cerca de un minuto, apenas segundos. Las dos cruzan sus miradas y esta vez las chispas saltan, si, pero de sus ojos.

Lea baila, se contonea por el escenario. Da vueltas, camina, sensual. La rubia no pierde detalle de cada movimiento.

Observa la "largaria" del pantalón de Lea y le vuelve loca el simple hecho de que sea tan corto.

La música desciende su volumen, "find me somebody to love" es lo único que se escucha en ese momento. Todos con la cabeza bajada.

Todos se dirigen a sus posiciones. Ambas caminan, se miran hasta llegar una al lado de la otra.

Lea sonríe, guiña un ojo. Dianna se sonroja y con esto la morena vuelve a sonreír al ver lo malditamente tierna que es.

Ambas esperaban el momento, la morena estira su mano, roza con cuidado los dedos de la rubia.

Esta se tensa en un primer momento pero de inmediato responde y estira sus dedos.

Se cogen de las manos, sus dedos se entrelazan, se aprietan con fuerza.

Lea se acerca hasta la rubia, se aproxima lentamente hacia su rostro.

" estas para comerte"

Es lo único que la rubia escucha. Frase que hace que se derrita. Aprietan sus manos mas fuerte, justo antes de separarse.

Se dirigen una ultima mirada cómplice mientras se alejan.

Saben que luego van a poder estar a solas.


End file.
